Nicht produzierte Episoden
Im Laufe der Zeit sind eine Vielzahl an Drehbüchern entweder wieder verworfen oder aber zunächst aussortiert, dann aber für nachfolgende Serien oder gar Filme doch noch hervorgeholt wurden. Diese Übersicht listet die Episoden nach ihrem Arbeitstitel auf und liefert eine kurze Inhaltsangabe. Star Trek: The Original Series Titel :von Jerome Bixby Titel :von Judy A. Burns Die Enterprise hat den Auftrag eine Kolonie zu evakuieren, deren Sonne sich zu einer Supernova entwickelt. Allerdings gestaltet sich die Umsetzung sehr schwer, denn die Kolonisten wollen nicht abtransportiert werden, da sie in der Vergangenheit bereits immer wieder umgesiedelt wurden. Während Kirk auf dem Planeten eine Reihe von Ritualen durchläuft um die Führerschaft über die Bewohner zu erlangen, erblindet bis auf Spock die komplette Besatzung des Schiffs, was eine außergewöhnliche Zusammenarbeit zwischen dem Ersten Offizier und McCoy erfordert: Um eine Minimalbesatzung zu erreichen, muss Spock den Arzt durch eine Reihe von komplizierten Operationen leiten. Titel :von Robert Sheckley Titel / „Klingonen-Zweiteiler“ :von Alan Dean Foster Kirk trifft auf Commander Kumara. Den Klingonen lernte er bereits durch ein Austauschprogramm auf der Sternenflottenakademie kennen. -Episode nutzte Autor Alan Dean Foster Ergänzungen aus einer Story, die zunächst für einen Zweiteiler in der dritten TOS-Staffel gedacht war, dann aber für die geplante aber nicht mehr realisierte vierte Staffel zurückgelegt wurde. Artikel Getting animated again auf Have Phaser, Will Travel}} Titel / „Kongo“ :von unbekannt / Gene Roddenberry Dr. McCoy und Uhura sind auf einem Planeten gefangen, auf dem offener Rassismus herrscht. Während die schwarze Bevölkerung auf diesem Planeten das Sagen hat und Uhura als gleichwertig akzeptiert, werden weiße Menschen unterdrückt und so gering geschätzt, dass man sich weigert, mit McCoy auch nur zu sprechen. A Fuzzy Thing Happened to me... / The Fuzzies :von David Gerrold Die Enterprise erreicht einen kleinen Handelsaußenposten. Die Barth-Neo-Corn Corporation lagert dort jede Menge Getreide und fürchtet, dass eine rivalisierende Firma ihre Monopolstellung streitig machen könnte. Kirks Crew wird gebeten, auf das Getreide aufzupassen. Zugleich gewährt Kirk seiner Mannschaft auf dem Planeten Landurlaub. Zur selben Zeit taucht dort der windige Geschäftsmann Cyrano Smith auf, der in den vielen kleinen Shops auf dem Planeten auf dem ersten Blick völlig harmlos erscheinende Kreaturen, die Fuzzies, verkauft. Janice Rand ist das erste Besatzungsmitglied, dass einen solchen Fuzzy mit an Bord nimmt, nichts ahnend, dass das Tierchen sich rasend schnell vermehren kann und alles frisst, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist. Bald überschwemmt eine Fuzzie-Plage das Schiff und den Planeten. Als die Fuzzies sich auch über das Getreide hermachen, sterben sie. Durch Zufall wird so ein Komplott der rivalisierenden Firma aufgedeckt, die das Getreide vergiftet hat. und , da Gerrold in einem Nachtrag seines ersten Storyentwurfs die Möglichkeit eines natürlichen Tribble-Feindes (später bekannt als Glommer) ins Spiel bringt. Gerrolds zweiter, im Juni 1967 eingereichter Entwurf „A Fuzzy Thing Happened to me“ entspricht bereits weitestgehend der später produzierten TOS-Episode. , Artikel: A Fuzzy Thing Happened to me auf orionpressfanzines.com, Artikel: The Fuzzies auf orionpressfanzines.com}} A Time to Be Alive :von Judy Burns Die Enterprise wird im Orbit eines Planeten festgehalten, auf dem Kirk, Spock und McCoy in einer mittelalterlich anmutenden Hexenjagd landen und in Kämpfe mit den Einwohnern verwickelt werden, während McCoy sich in eine der verfolgten jungen Frauen verliebt. Allerdings stellt sich bald heraus, dass es sich bei dem Planeten um eine Art Museum handelt und alle der Figuren Androiden sind.Buch: Das Star Trek Universum – Ausgabe zum 25jährigen Jubiläum von Star Trek von Ralph Sander, S. 132ff., ISBN 3-453-05553-5 Rockabye Baby, Or Die :von George Clayton Johnson Die Enterprise kollidiert auf dem Weg nach Minerva, wo die Besatzung zwei Schwerverbrecher aufnehmen soll, mit einer Art Lichtkugel, was ungeahnte Folgen für das Schiff und die Besatzung hat: Eine Art von Bewusstsein eines Babys setzt sich in allen Schaltkreisen des Schiffs fest und "terrorisiert" die Besatzung mit endlosem Geschrei. Lediglich Uhura gelingt es, das Kind mit einem Schlaflied zu beruhigen und offenbar zum Schlafen zu bringen. Kurz bevor die Enterprise schließlich Minerva erreicht, entdeckt das Kind das Zentralgestirn des Planeten und lässt das Schiff nun darauf zusteuern. Erst im letzten Moment gelingt es Kirk die drohende Katastrophe abzuwenden, allerdings stehen erneut Probleme an, als die beiden Strafgefangenen an Bord kommen und das Kind davon überzeugen, dass sie zu unrecht gefangen gehalten werden. Das Kind lässt sich jedoch nicht lange an der Nase herumführen und steuert erneut auf den Stern zu, um die beiden Verbrecher zum Aufgeben zu bringen. Der Plan geht auf, allerdings wird das Kind anscheinend dabei so stark geschwächt, dass es scheinbar stirbt. McCoy, der auf Minerva zurückgeblieben war, entbindet jedoch zur gleichen Zeit ein Kind auf dem Planeten, das schließlich exakt so schreit wie das Wesen, das die Enterprise kontrollierte. The Joy Machine :von Theodore Sturgeon Jim Kirk hat einen prekären Auftrag: Er soll in einer geheimdienstlichen Mission die Lage auf dem Planeten Timshel sondieren, der seit bereits zwei Jahren sämtliche Kontakte zu anderen Welten abgebrochen hat und auf dem auch Kirks Verlobte Danielle du Molin lebt. Er kommt bei der Familie seines langjährigen Freundes Marouk unter, bemerkt jedoch schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmt, als er seine Danielle trifft. Alle scheinen verrückt darauf zu sein, ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen und auf den Zahltag zu warten. Als Kirk in Gefahr gerät, eilen Spock, McCoy und Uhura ihm zu Hilfe, werden aber selbst gefangen genommen. Es stellt sich schließlich heraus, dass Marouk eine Schlüsselposition im System einnimmt, das darauf beruht, die Arbeiter positiv zu stimulieren, wenn sie ihre Arbeit verrichten. Allerdings macht diese Stimulation auf die Dauer süchtig. Erst indem man die Frequenz der Stimulation verändert, gelingt es dem Landetrupp die Lage auf Timshel zu entschärfen, allerdings nur in der Form, dass künftige Generationen nicht mehr der Stimulation unterliegen. Die bereits Süchtigen jedoch können nicht mehr von ihrer Sucht befreit werden, so dass Kirk auch Danielle auf dem Planeten zurücklassen muss. The Lost Star :von John Meredyth Lucas Die Enterprise dringt versehentlich in ein Planetensystem ein, das von einem gigantischen Tarnfeld umgeben ist. Dabei wird der an Bord befindliche und für die Schiffssysteme extrem wichtige Stoff Talabdium fast komplett aufgebraucht, allerdings findet sich eine Quelle in Form von Erz auf einem der Planeten. Dieser ist jedoch von einfachen und abergläubischen, aber dennoch sehr intelligenten Humanoiden bewohnt. Diese sind ihren Anführern gegenüber hörig und weigern sich zunächst der Besatzung etwas von ihrem Erz zu überlassen, allerdings lässt sich doch einer der Anführer überzeugen. Dabei erfährt Kirk den Grund für das einfache Leben der Bewohner: Die Bevölkerung des Planeten stand einst durch ständige Konflikte untereinander kurz vor der Auslöschung, als man sich schließlich entschloss, die Weiterentwicklung der Kultur zu stoppen, sich einem einfachen Leben zu widmen und hinter einem Tarnfeld zu verstecken, um Konflikten mit fremden Spezies aus dem Weg zu gehen. Kirk weist jedoch den Anführer darauf hin, dass es ein Verbrechen sei, die natürliche Entwicklung zu unterdrücken, und hofft nach seiner Abreise, dass es ihm gelingt, auch die anderen Herrscher darauf erfolgreich hinzuweisen. Shol :von Darlene Hartman Die Besatzung der Enterprise entdeckt auf dem Planeten Alpha Cygnus 12 ein in Frieden lebendes Volk, das jedoch alles etwas unterordnen, das sie Shol nennen. Uhura, Pavel Chekov, McCoy und Scotty, werden bei einer Erkundung der Oberfläche irrtümlich von Shol aufgenommen, zurück bleiben nur ihre leblosen Körper, woraufhin sich Kirk entschließt Shol zu vernichten. Allerdings wird er von Spock aufgehalten, der erkennt, dass Shol die Seelen derjenigen enthält, die ihm ihre Leben gegeben haben. Es gelingt ihm Kontakt zu Shol aufzunehmen und die vier Besatzungsmitglieder zurückzuholen, doch es ist klar, dass dies wahrscheinlich das Ende von Shol bedeutet. Pandora's Box :von Daniel Louis Aubrey Ein neuer Auftrag führt die Besatzung der Enterprise in die Nähe eines unerforschten Sektors, wo man auf einem Planetoiden eine Kolonie einrichten will, die als Sprungbrett für eine weitere Erforschung der Region dienen soll. Allerdings existieren auf diesem Planetoiden Lebewesen, die sich von Plutonium ernähren und dabei Energie abgeben. Auf der Suche nach ihrer Nahrung töten sie dabei einige Besatzungsmitglieder, eine von ihnen gelangt schließlich auf das Schiff. Erneut will Kirk den Gegner töten, wird jedoch von Spock umgestimmt, der auf die Idee kommt, dass man die Wesen zur Energiegewinnung nutzen könnte. Es gelingt schließlich eine Übereinkunft zu erzielen: Die Föderation liefert radioaktives Material als Nahrung, während man im Gegenzug die von den Wesen abgestrahlte Energie sammelt. The Aurorals :von Frank Paris Kirk, McCoy und Spock beraten mit Loyung, dem Herrscher von Auroral, über den Föderationsbeitritt seiner Welt. Während Loyung sich mit den dreien berät, lässt er heimlich von ihnen Androiden-Doppelgänger anfertigen, die mit einer Zeitbombe ausgerüstet sind, mit der sie die Enterprise zerstören sollen. Er teilt schließlich seinen Gästen mit, dass sie nicht wieder zurückkehren könnten und weist ihnen drei Frauen zu. Bei einem Gespräch mit Kuyin, einem auroralischen Wissenschaftler, erfährt Kirk, dass die Bewohner in ihrer Vergangenheit andere Subspezies auf ihrer Welt ausgelöscht haben, um selbst als überlegene "Superrasse" weiterzuexistieren. Erst zu spät bemerkten sie, dass sie jedoch die genetische Vielfalt benötigen. Kirk gelingt es schließlich eine kurze Nachricht an sein Schiff zu übermitteln, die ausreicht, um die Besatzung zu warnen und die drei Doppelgänger unschädlich zu machen, indem man sie von Bord beamt, kurz bevor ihre Sprengsätze detonierten. Vom Planeten entkommt man dann, indem man einen Doppelgänger von Loyung erstellt, der das Original tötet, wodurch Kuyin dessen Nachfolge antritt. Er verspricht die Probleme von Auroral zu lösen, als sich Kirk und seine beiden Freunde verabschieden. The Godhead :von John Meredyth Lucas Bei der Untersuchung der Explosion mehrerer Sterne in einem Sektor begegnet die Besatzung der Enterprise den beiden Wesen Ehdom und Ehvay. Ehdom, der in der Lage ist Gedanken zu lesen, erklärt dass die Sonnenexplosionen durch seinen Versuch zustandegekommen sind, das Universum aufzunehmen. Kirk gelangt zu dem Schluss, dass dieses und alle in ihm enthaltenen Lebensformen nur zu retten ist, wenn er die ''Enterprise'' zerstört und damit Ehdom tötet, allerdings erfährt dieser von dem Plan und verhindert die Sprengung. In der Zwischenzeit hat Ehvay einen Landetrupp der Enterprise in die Katakomben ihres Volks geführt, in denen leblose Körper liegen. Diese sind jedoch nicht tot, aber wie Ehdom zuvor bereits erklärte, die Grundlage seiner Existenz, da sie ihren Geist in seinen Körper übertragen haben. Es gelingt ihnen schließlich mit Ehvays Hilfe die Körper wiederzubeleben, so dass Ehdom letztlich stirbt. Perchance to Dream :von J. M. Winston Die USS Enterprise wird nach Altair III geschickt, wo sie ein Medikament namens "Placidene" abholen soll, welches bei Schädigungen des Gehirns genutzt wird. Als der Landetrupp aus Kirk, Spock und McCoy herunterbeamt, werden sie beinahe von einer Gruppe schreiender Frauen überrannt, die in Kirk – wie der Repräsentant der Föderation Barker später erklärt - für den berühmten Schauspieler Tommy Thompson hielt. Die Serie, in der er mitspielte - "Daydream" - hatte vorwiegend erotische Themen und nahm schließlich derart Einfluss auf das alltägliche Leben der Bewohner, dass die angehörigen Schauspieler den Planeten verlassen mussten. Die Ähnlichkeit zum Schauspieler wird Kirk schließlich zum Verhängnis: Als Spock herausfindet, dass die Leiterin der Truppe Zena Grayson einige Einheiten des Medikaments gestohlen hat, da es den Zugang zum Gehirn erleichtert, wird Kirk durch sein Ebenbild ausgetauscht. Es gelingt schließlich Spock, sowohl die Machenschaften zu entlarven als auch seinen Freund zu retten. He Walked Among Us :von Norman Spinrad Die Enterprise befindet sich auf einer Routinekontrollmission und untersucht den Planeten "Jugal", bei der Spock entdeckt, dass die Bewohner einen höheren technologischen Stand haben, als sie eigentlich aufgrund der letzten Überprüfung haben dürften. Ein Landetrupp stößt schnell auf den Grund: Ein Föderationswissenschaftler mit Namen Doktor Theodore Bayne, dessen Thesen von einer gesunden Ernährung innerhalb der Föderation selbst immer wieder auf Ablehnung stießen, war vor einiger Zeit auf dem Planeten abgestürzt und hat unter der Bevölkerung seine Vorstellungen umgesetzt. Nun wird er als Gott verehrt und kann nicht einfach von Kirk und seinen Leuten wieder mitgenommen werden, allerdings haben Baynes Eingriffe die Bewohner des Planeten dazu veranlasst, keine eigenen Entscheidungen mehr zu treffen, auch wenn sein modernes Wissen überaus beeindruckend erschien. Es liegt ein angespanntes Verhältnis zwischen den Anhängern des Herrschers König Kaneb und denen des Priesters Lokar vor, das erst entspannt werden kann, als Kirk, der sich als Baynes Sprecher ausgibt, die Bevölkerung beruhigt und die Positionen der beiden streitenden Parteien stärkt und den Streit schlichtet. Bayne kehrt mit der Besatzung der Enterprise zurück ins Föderationsgebiet. Tomorrow the Universe :von Paul Schneider Auf einer Welt mit dem Namen "Spurlos" entdecken Kirk und seine Mannschaft eine Zivilisation, deren Bewohner alles nachahmen, was man ihnen vorlebt. So stößt die Besatzung der Enterprise auf ein Naziregime, welches die Bevölkerung des Planeten aufgrund der Daten der auf dem Planeten abgestürzten [[Magellan (Begriffsklärung)|SS Magellan]] haben aufleben lassen. Kirk greift ein, versucht die Situation zu klären und die Nazis zu Fall zu bringen. :Diese Episode wurde im März 1967 eingereicht, und die Handlung daraufhin in die beiden Episoden und aufgeteilt. ''The Stars of Sargasso :von D.C. Fontana Die Enterprise befindet sich auf einer Suchmission nach einem vermissten Konvoy von Transportschiffen und gerät dabei in ein Kraftfeld, aus dem sich das Schiff nicht wieder befreien kann. Die Besatzung bemerkt, dass es eine Vielzahl anderer Schiffe in der Umgebung gibt, deren Besatzung jedoch allesamt bereits tot sind. Bei ihren Nachforschungen stoßen Kirk und seine Mannschaft auf Argos, der das Kraftfeld kontrolliert und schlagen ihn, worauf hin die Enterprise wieder frei ist. :In dieser Episode hätte McCoys Tochter Joanna wahrscheinlich einen Auftritt gehabt. Joanna :von D.C. Fontana Uhura empfängt einen Notruf einer Gruppe von Reisenden, die auf einem Planeten gestrandet sind. Als man die Gruppe um Dr. Sevrin hochbeamt, begrüßt eine junge Frau den sichtlich verärgerten Dr. McCoy mit den Worten: Hallo, Dad.. Seine Tochter Joanna gehört zu einer Gruppe von Weltraumhippies, die auf der Suche nach dem sagenumwobenen Planeten Nirvana sind. Dr. Sevrin übernimmt im Laufe der Handlung das Schiff und erreicht tatsächlich Nirvana, der jedoch alles andere als ein Garten Eden ist. Kirk und McCoy folgen der Gruppe auf den Planeten, während Spock und Scotty versuchen die Kontrolle über das Schiff zurückzuerlangen. Letztendlich kann Kirk Sevrin überwältigen und McCoy versöhnt sich mit seiner Tochter. :Es handelt sich hier um einen Entwurf, der später massiv zum Drehbuch der Folge umgeschrieben wurde. McCoys Tochter Joanna wurde gestrichen, stattdessen bekam Chekov eine Ex-Freundin. Skript-Artikel "Joanna" auf Orion Press The Shadow of Space :von Philip José Farmer Eine Raumschiffcrew erreicht ungewollt eine Art Grauzone, in der ganze Universen in Form von Sphären existieren. Als sie versuchen wieder nach Hause zu gelangen, vernichten sie, ohne es zunächst zu ahnen, mehrere Galaxien. :Farmer versuchte seine 1966 geschriebene Kurzgeschichte "The Shadow of Space" als mögliche ''Star-Trek-Episode zu verkaufen. Jedoch meinte er später, dass die Umsetzung der Geschichte womöglich das Budget der Serie gesprengt hätte.'' Skript-Artikel "The Shadow of Space" auf Orion Press Sketches Among The Ruins of My Mind :von Philip José Farmer Ein Mann namens Mark wacht eines Morgens auf und stellt fest, dass ihm vier Tage seiner Erinnerung fehlen. Dies wiederholt sich jeden Tag aufs Neue. Das Problem betrifft alle Menschen und wird durch ein kosmisches Objekt verursacht, das auf Kollisionskurs mit der Erde ist. Acht Jahre später: Mark wacht auf und denkt elf Jahre alt zu sein. Nur anhand seiner Aufzeichnungen kann er nachvollziehen, was bislang geschehen ist. Der Alptraum endet erst, als es den Wissenschaftlern und Militärs auf der Erde gelingt, das Objekt zu vernichten. :Auch diese Geschichte versuchte Farmer als mögliche ''Star-Trek-Episode zu verkaufen. In einem Interview mit dem Magazin Starlog (Ausgabe #156) erzählte Farmer von der Reaktion Gene Roddenberrys auf seinen Storyentwurf. Dieser sagte ihm, dass er Stories suche, die seine kleine alte Tante in Iowa noch verstehen könne. "Sketches Among The Ruins Of My Mind" würde sie nicht verstehen.'' Skript-Artikel "Sketches Among The Ruins of My Mind" auf Orion Press Tomorrow Was Yesterday :von David Gerrold Die Enterprise stößt im All auf ein Generationenschiff, welches bereits seit hunderten von Jahren unterwegs ist. Die Kolonisten auf der Voyager haben längst vergessen, dass sie sich auf einem Schiff befinden. Sie leben in zwei verfeindeten Lagern: Die wohlhabenden "Lichtmenschen" residieren in der Nähe des Kontrollraums, die armen "Dämonen" in der Nähe der Antriebssektion. James Kirk muss zwischen beiden Parteien vermitteln, da das Schiff droht in einen Stern zu stürzen und die Bewohner nur gemeinsam der drohenden Katastrophe entgehen können. Doch diese zeigen sich völlig uneinsichtig. Kirk und Spock sehen sich gezwungen die Bewohner außer Gefecht zu setzen und die Katastrophe selbst zu verhindern. :Dieses Skript wurde unter dem Titel "The Galactic Whirlpool" im Jahr 1980 veröffentlicht. Gene L. Coon lobte Gerrold per Brief für seine Geschichte, machte aber gleichzeitig klar, dass diese eher für einen Kinofilm geeignet wäre, als für eine TV-Serie. Skript-Artikel "Tomorrow Was Yesterday" auf Orion Press Star Trek: Phase II :siehe Hauptartikel: Star Trek: Phase II Star Trek: The Next Generation Auch für die dritte Fernsehserie existieren mindestens zwei Konzepte, die verworfen wurden: Ferengi-Gold :von Gene Roddenberry Die Besatzung der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] schnappt das Gerücht auf, dass sich in der Region, die von der Besatzung kartografiert wird, ein bestimmter Planet befinden soll, der sich wie exakt die Erde entwickelt habe. Man findet schließlich auf dem Planeten Lerta-117 eine Bevölkerung vor, die sich auf dem Entwicklungsstand eines Nordamerikas aus dem 18. Jahrhunderts befindet – aber auch ein Ferengi-Schiff, das sich in einem niedrigen Orbit um diese Welt befindet und die Enterprise offenbar noch nicht entdeckt hat. Captain Picard genehmigt ein Außenteam, um dem Treiben der Ferengi auf den Grund zu gehen. So findet man schließlich heraus, dass die Ferengi hinter den Goldvorräten auf dem Planeten her sind, die sich hier sehr leicht abbauen lassen. Die Besatzung entschließt sich, den Eingriffen der Ferengi in diese Kultur Einhalt zu gebieten.Buch: Captain's Logbuch, Edward Gross und Mark A. Altmann ISBN 3-89365-376-7 , in der zwei im Delta-Quadrant gestrandete Ferengi eine Präwarp-Zivilisation ausbeuten und von der Crew der ''Voyager'' aufgehalten werden. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Fortführung der -Episode , in der die Reise der Ferengi in den Delta-Quadranten erklärt wird.}} Shattered Time :von Eric A. Stillwell In dieser Geschichte sollte ein Außenteam der Enterprise gemeinsam mit Sarek durch den Wächter der Ewigkeit in die Vergangenheit von Vulkan reisen. Hierbei verursacht Sarek versehentlich den Tod von Surak und bleibt schließlich zurück, um dessen Platz einzunehmen – und so zu verhindern, dass sich die Vulkanier ohne dessen Führung wie die Romulaner entwickeln. Äußerung von Denise Crosby auf einer Convention :Die DS9-Folge , ist eine ähnliche Geschichte, bei der Captain Sisko in die Erdenvergegangenheit gerät und den Aufständischen Gabriel Bell ersetzt. Star Trek: Enterprise Als im Februar 2005 offiziell eingestellt wurde, endete auch die Entwicklung einer möglichen fünften Staffel, für die bereits Konzepte und Storyideen entwickelt wurden. Nachfolgende Informationen basieren insbesondere auf Angaben des Enterprise-Produzenten Manny Coto: * Eine der möglichen Episoden hätte sich um die Kzinti drehen sollen. Die Episode sollte demnach als Prequel der -Folge anzusehen sein. Es wurden sogar erste Konzepte für das Design eines Kzinti-Raumschiffes erstellt. Die Story erhielt den provisorischen Titel „Kilkenny Cats“ Design des Kzinti-Schiffes auf glitchwerk.com * Laut Manny Coto war es geplant den bis dato nur gelegentlich auftretenden Andorianer Shran in einer Art Beratungsfunktion fest an Bord der Enterprise zu integrieren. In Fifth Season 'Enterprise', Shran Might Have Come To Stay - Artikel auf trektoday.com VegasCon09: Braga & Coto Talk Enterprise Season 5 + Star Trek 2009 & more - Artikel auf trekmovie.com * Auf der VegasCon 2009 deutete Coto an, dass zwei Handlungsbögen dieser Staffel die „Gründung der Föderation“ und die „Anfänge des Irdisch-Romulanischen Krieges“ enthalten sollten. Konsequenterweise sollten die Romulaner demnach die Hauptgegner in dieser Staffel sein, auch wenn für weitere Spezies kleinere Handlungsbögen geplant waren. Brannon Braga bemerkte zudem, dass er und Rick Berman darüber nachgedacht hätten, den in Produktionskreisen „Future Guy“ genannten Befehlshaber der Cabal als Romulaner in Erscheinung treten zu lassen. * Die Konstruktion der ersten Sternenbasis hätte Gegenstand einer weiteren Episode sein sollen. Die Basis wäre wahrscheinlich im Berengarius-System gebaut worden. Erste Anzeichen hierzu gab es in der Episode . Manny Coto Says TREK Does Not Needs a Break, Talks Fan Campaigns and Plans for Season Five - Artikel auf trekweb.com * Eine weitere Episode sollte in Stratos City spielen, der Wolkenstadt auf Ardana aus der -Folge . In diesem Prequel sollte es um die Entstehung des Kastensystems auf diesem Planeten gehen. * Zudem wurde eine Rückkehr in das Spiegeluniversum diskutiert, in dem Hoshi Sato als Imperatorin das Terranische Imperium regiert. Auf der VegasCon 2009 enthüllte Coto, dass eine der vorgeschlagenen Ideen vorsah, vier oder fünf Episoden als eine Art „Mini-Serie in einer Serie“ im Spiegeluniversum spielen zu lassen. Er bedaure diese Idee nun nicht mehr umsetzen zu können. * Judith und Garfield Reeves-Stevens entwickelten eine Story, in der eine von Alice Krige gespielte medizinische Technikerin der Sternenflotte mit den Borg aus in Kontakt kommen soll und zur Borg-Königin wird. Interview: Reeves-Stevenses Talk Mars and Enterprise - Artikel auf trekmovie.com * Autor und Produzent Mike Sussman wollte T'Pol in einer zukünftigen Episode mit ihrem Vater konfrontieren. Ihr Vater sollte ein romulanischer Agent sein, der sich als vulkanischer Offizier ausgab und seinen eigenen Tod vortäuschte. Als Halb-Romulanerin hätte man T'Pols Affinität zur Menschheit und ihr Interesse an Emotionen erklären können. Eintrag des MA/en-Users Mike Sussman im Artikel Star Trek: Enterprise * Laut Entertainment Weekly wurde eine Story-Idee am Reißbrett entwickelt, in der Flint (bekannt aus ) der Enterprise einen Besuch abstattet. Die Idee wurde zwar nie zu einem Drehbuch entwickelt, doch dem Storyboard nach hätte Flint eine weitere seiner früheren Identitäten enthüllt: Abramson, ein berühmter irdischer Wissenschaftler, der mögliche Verbindungen zu Henry Archer und Zefram Cochrane gehabt haben soll. Die Episode hätte damit enden sollen, dass Phlox Flints Geheimnis entdeckt, was dazu führen sollte, dass Flint von nun an mit niemanden mehr über seine Vergangenheit sprechen will. ( ) * In einem Interview aus dem Jahr 2009 erzählte der Autor und Produzent Russell T. Davies - Showrunner der britischen SF-Serie Doctor Who - dass er vorgehabt hätte, ein Doctor-Who-''Star Trek''-Crossover vorzuschlagen. Da Star Trek: Enterprise jedoch vorzeitig abgesetzt wurde, kam er nicht mehr dazu. Interview Russell T. Davis mit timesonline.co.uk Siehe auch * Nicht realisierte Star-Trek-Projekte Referenzen en:Undeveloped Star Trek episodes